In the case of distribution devices for telecommunications systems, such as a main distributor, overvoltage protection is occasionally required. For this purpose, the cables which are connected to the distribution device are connected to respectively associated overvoltage protection devices via which an associated overvoltage current can be dissipated to ground potential when an overvoltage is applied between the cable conductors that are connected to the distribution device. Since ever more connections have to be arranged in a relatively confined space, for cost and space reasons, it is necessary to provide grounding devices which are matched to the reduced amount of space that is in consequence available.